Somthing's Different In Hogwarts
by MysticalIllusions
Summary: A story of a mystery in Hogwarts
1. The Start of a Bad Year

Disclaimer: I did not create the characters in my story  
  
On the 5th year at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine returned to a practically normal school. Their train ride over was just as normal as all the previous, with the exception of the second. They rode the same cabin, and had tons of candy and laughter. They learned from Hermoine that Snape had finally got the Defence of the Dark Arts job he wanted, and a new, unknown teacher had come to teach potions. Little did they know that this was the start of a year that was going to change their lives.  
  
Now Harry was a really good person to be around. Sure he had friends, but he was mostly known for the lightning shaped mark on his forehead. Other friends were true friends, who didn't want to know him just to be famous, but because of the way he really was. Course he had his enemies, and he had one in paticular. His name was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Now this year, Draco was quite angry at his chances at getting back at Potter for all the ways Potter made a fool out of him. So, he decided to ditch the reasonably dumb thugs of his: Crabbe and Goyle. Their reaction was quite expected.  
  
"You're leaving us?"  
  
"How could you after all those years?"  
  
"Pipe down you filthy scum," yelled Malfoy, "you haven't done anything for me to make fun of Potter reasonable enough. Now I got two better thugs that could hit you if you don't go back to where you came from." The two new thugs weren't really noticable. They wore long, black robes that covered their whole bodies, like dementors. Their hidden demeanor was a frightful feature.  
  
Muttering angrily, the two left.  
  
Malfoy made a quick stop to the restroom before deciding to look for Potter to show him up with his new "friends." Even though he didn't know their names, he sure hoped they could outstage the old two.  
  
When Malfoy came out of the restroom, he couldn't believe what his eyes where seeing. His two "friends" seemed to have grown shorter and more bulkier. They seemed to look awfully close to Crabbe and Goyle. Getting caught up in showing something new to Potter, he decided to  
  
It was then Malfoy spotted Potter. "I'll get you this year Potter. Where it might be fighting, dueling, your dumb jokes, or maybe Quidditch. Speaking of Quidditch, this year, I got a Firebolt myself. That should even up the match, don't you say?"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy."  
  
"What, you don't believe me? Why, I've go get it know and show you. It's in my bag here..."  
  
As Malfoy reached into his bag, tons of tiny little shards fell out of his bag. A girlish scream was heard. 


	2. The Mystery Begins

"Who did this to my precious Firebolt?" screamed Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know, but maybe this is a sign you shouldn't brag." replied Harry, with Hermoine and Ron giggling at the thought of Malfoy screaming.  
  
"Shut up, Potter. Say, I bet you did this because you wanted to eliminate me as competition. I thank you for the compliment of you having to cheat to get rid of me, but I'm still furious!"  
  
"How could you say that?" answered Harry. "Ron, Hermoine, and I just arrived. We don't know anything about your Firebolt. We didn't even know you had one!"  
  
"What do we have here, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy?" a low voice asked from a classroom near the corridor in which the spilled contents of a Firebolt remained.  
  
"Harry broke my Firebolt and hid it in my bag!" Malfoy blurted out as fast as he could,.  
  
"I did not."  
  
"I see Mr. Potter. Trying to deny the obvious. How sure are you, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Well," Draco began, "I realized something was wrong when my bag felt light as I opened it. And, as you can see, Harry has grown much more."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" muttered Ron.  
  
"You see, I have two new friends by my side. When I went to the bathroom, they were much taller." Malfoy pulled the capes off the two. It was Crabbe and Goyle! "Harry and Ron must have been the two people with me in the beginning. While I was in the restroom, they must have switched! Hermoine was also in on it too!"  
  
"I see. You six come with me. We must go straight to Dumbledore, now.  
  
"Great job Malfoy. You made up stories to get us in trouble."  
  
"I'll do anything to get you in trouble."  
  
In Dumbledore's office, Snape tried to explain what happened, but Dumbledore wouldn't have it. He told the two boys to keep out of trouble, which meant ignoring each other if it came to that. That would be tough to do, however, because Harry had most of his classes with Slytherin, and Draco wasn't happy.  
  
"I know you did it Potter."  
  
"Why you trying to ignore me? You're actually listening to Dumbledore?"  
  
"You ruined my life."  
  
"I can't believe you. I wish you would just die."  
  
And the bothering continued. Not only did Malfoy bother Harry, he also bothered Ron, Hermoine, Crabbe, and Goyle. It turns out that the two hooded people were never found. That made matters worse for the five being bothered.  
  
Finally, Malfoy's angry grew to strong, and he trapped Harry in an empty classroom. It was late at night: that meant no teachers and no one outside except some second years who decided to see how Hogwarts was like at night.  
  
Suddenly, from the room, arguing was heard. Then, shuffling. Finally, a loud bang was heard. So loud, it scared the second years back to their beds.  
  
Next morning, Malfoy was found dead near the doorway of the empty classroom. 


	3. Who Did It?

"What in the world?" McGonagall screamed as she entered the doorway to her classroom. "How could this have happened? I must tell Dumbledore at once!"  
  
She ran through the hallways, into Ron, Harry, and Hermoine who were just walking to their first class, which happened to be McGonagall's. She didn't stop to talk, but the point came across: Something had scared her so much that she was actually running through the hallways; a rare sight indeed.  
  
"Wonder what got into her," Harry pondered out loud, as they continued walking towards the classroom.  
  
"Beats me," added Hermoine. "I wonder if it had anything to do with today's lesson. If it did..." It was then they came upon Malfoy's limp body. "OH no! Draco Malfoy is dead in Hogwarts! Even though I never liked him, I do feel bad for him." She glanced quickly at Harry.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Harry responded quickly. "I scuffled with him last night, but that doesn't have to do...."  
  
Snape had just arrived and happened to collect Harry's last statements. "So I see," Snape sneered. "I believe we have just witnessed the crime, the criminal, and the guilty verdict."  
  
Dumbledore also arrived, and scolded Snape for such an assumption. "I would have thought better of you, Snape. Harry said he didn't do it, and you would rather jump to such a large conclusion over such a tiny fact." He now asked Harry to come with him into his office to see if they could sort things out. He also had brought to his office all the people that had a reson to act on Draco, which amounted to not a lot of people.  
  
"I don't know why I'm being brought here," exclaimed George Weasly as he entered Dumbledore's office, along side with Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Fred, Crabbe, and Goyle. "I had nothing to do with it!"  
  
"Pipe down, Mr. Weasly," Dumbledore replied. "Now I have brought the seven of you on the account of Draco Malfoy's murder. There is not enough evidence to track down any of you, but all of you are very big suspects. I'll list your accounts of why you are here."  
  
"Mr Harry Potter. You are here because you and Draco had a very bad relationship. I believe you have gotten mad at him more then once, one time even agreed to duel him! You are the biggest suspect, because you have said that you scuffled with Draco in his last hour in McGonagall's room."  
  
"Mr Ronald Weasly. Like Mr Potter, you also had a bad relationship with Mr Malfoy. Draco believes that you, Harry, and Hermoine snapped his broomstick, so he decided to pester you for the best of a month. You also hexed him multiple times."  
  
"Ms Hermoine Granger. You are held to the same accounts as Mr Ronald Weasly."  
  
"Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle. You two could have seeked revenge because Draco dropped you two as friends. He also pestered you for the best of this month."  
  
"Finally, Mr. George Weasly and Mr. Fred Weasly. You two are not big suspects, but, Draco has made fun of the Weasly line for ages and you are3 also to have hexed him once."  
  
"It was fun," mumbled Fred.  
  
"Be quiet!" screamed Snape. "Do you not know that you are going to be on trial for the biggest crime in Hogwarts history! You all will be skipping classes until this whole matter is resolved!"  
  
"Fine with me," whispered George. Meanwhile, Hermoine was looking horrified at the fact at they might be held back just because someone had decided to kill Draco Malfoy. She sure hoped the case wiould be resolved quickly.  
  
"Who knows what's going to happen next in this twisted case?" pondered Harry as they were dismissed into private quarters, where they would spend their nights before the case. "It's sure going to be hard catching a killer with no evidence." 


End file.
